Thank God
by TheAuthorx
Summary: Set the night of the finale.


So I'm lying in bed dying from tonsillitis when I watch the latest episode of The Newsroom. OHMEGAWD IS ALL I CAN SAY! Well that and ALL HAIL SORKIN! No longer am I depressed about anything in the entire world. In fact, I might just lock myself up in my bedroom watching the proposal scene again and again and again... and then again.

* * *

Fiancé might actually be Mackenzie's favorite word in the entire world.

Closely followed by husband, wife, wedding and McAvoy.

It's been 4 hours since the proposal and she still can't believe the word 'fiancé' is an accurate title describing both her and William. In fact it's the word that connects them. No longer is the bridge between their life 'co-worker' or 'EP'.

She's his wife.

Well, eventually she'll be his wife.

By eventually she wants to scream as soon as fucking possible because god-fucking-dammit she's already waited this long and if she had a white dress in her closet shed be tempted to just do it right this minute.

Unfortunately she doesn't and some sort of child loyalty insists she waits for her parents to come from England. Which reminds that she should probably call and tell her parents. After all their daughter is finally marrying the love do her life and after all the times she's called her mother crying about how she fucked Will up they deserve to know.

Not that anything she did in the past really matters anymore because Will seems to have forgiven her and either way he's willing to marry her so who is she to complain.

Speak of the husband-to-be, Mac feels arms wrap around her waist.

"Enjoying the celebrations?" Will asked slight concern lacing his voice. Maybe she shouldn't have chosen to escape outside but she needed a moment without the crowd. Not because she was unhappy or because she was regretting anything.

Rather the opposite.

She needed everything to just sink in.

She was getting married.

No, not just married. She was wifing William Duncan McAvoy.

"Of course I am. I'll never get sick of telling people who my fiancé is," Mac assured her lover before letting him into her head just a little more. "I just needed a moment to tell myself, I suppose. To really let this sink in. I am marrying you. Seven hours ago I was complaining that it took King George less time to forgive America and now not only have you forgiven me but your willing to marry me."

"I haven't forgiven you." The words of her fiancé were like a bowling ball to the stomach. No worse than that. Much worse. How could she marry someone who hadn't forgiven her? "Let me explain." Please do, Mac thought to herself as tears pooled in her eyes. "You made a mistake. Granted a bad one but it was a mistake and I was a selfish prick for ever thinking that forgiveness was something you needed. I hurt you again and again and then again. Yet you stayed and I love you for that and I'm sorry for ever thinking that I had to forgive you. Maybe in the beginning that was needed but now... after everything I've done? No, you don't need it anymore. Personally, I feel like I deserve your forgiveness."

"Well... since you've done such a good job at Director of Morale... I suppose I could forgive you," Mac whispered into his ear, a wink and a smile gracing her beautiful face. "As long as you promise to never do any of it ever again?" Suddenly vulnerability was back in her voice and Will wanted to kick himself for ever causing it to be there in the first place.

"As I told you earlier sweetheart there is no chance I am ever going to hurt you again. I am so sorry for the way I've treated you. Brian, Nina, not telling you about the voicemail. All of it."

"Don't worry about the voicemail. God, there was nothing for you to tell, was there? So I was a good EP that night? I should be every night."

"What are you talking about darling?" Will was thoroughly confused. First of all how did she know what was on the voicemail and second of all why did she think it was no big deal? He told her that he loved her that night. Also, if she knew how he felt back then why was she so taken aback by his feelings for her.

"Oh, right. I asked Nina to tell me what was on the voicemail," Mac admitted a look of shame quickly passed across her face. "It was just that- look I was desperate and you steadfast refused to tell me and I just... I was desperate."

"And she told you that I simply told you that you were a good EP?" Will clarified. God, he knew that Nina wasn't perfect. He understood that when she cared so much about his image but never did he think that she would go so low as... as... "That bitch."

Mackenzie was taken aback by her fiancé's anger and immediately became suspicious. Why was Will so angry at Nina for saying something so simple and not even malicious to her. Unless of course... "Unless you didn't say that Will."

"First of all I said you were spectacular that night. I never said just good and second of all I also... I just..." Suddenly Will was taken down by nerves and he wasn't even sure why. This is his fiancé now. His betrothed. Surely he can tell her what he wanted to tell her months ago.

"Billy?" Mac asked pulling him out of his reverie. He looked to his side and to his future wife and remembered the way her eyes crinkled in absolute joy when she realized he was asking for her hand in marriage. Suddenly the nerves he had felt were gone and replaced with simply love.

"I told you that I still loved you- that I had always still been in love with you. Even on the days when I hated you, I still loved you."

Will could see the inner battle Mac was fighting as he stared into her eyes. He could see the clear love she felt for him as she realized what he said but he could also see mixed within it anger. At him or at Nina he wasn't sure but he became less concerned when he saw that crinkle again. That sign that his beloved was feeling absolute bliss.

"Okay," Mac eventually conceded. "I still have... questions and well a lot of expletives to describe that... that... manipulative gossip whore with but for now... for tonight I'm willing to let it all go."

Will pulled his betrothed further into his arms unwilling to go even another minute without the closeness he had gotten use to in the past few hours. "I spoke to Jim," Will admitted as placed a kiss on his lovers cheek.

"Really?" Mac said half paying attention to Wills words, half paying attention to the butterfly kisses he placing on her outer face. "What did... What did he say?"

"That if I hurt you he'd kill me." The quiet moment was suddenly removed as he heard his Kenzie's light breathy laugh erupt from her lips. God, loves her laugh. He's always loved her laugh. He's always loved being the one to make her laugh too. He remembers seeing her at the New Years Eve celebration and few years ago, and hearing it across the room,a s she laughed at one of Wade's jokes, in that beautiful black dress, the sound of her, the sight of her, with that pig, it had almost destroyed him. Almost. Soon enough Wade showed his true self and the slimy weasel was out of Mac's life forever.

"Oh Jimmy Jim Jim. That boy. Gosh, I love him. He's an excellent surrogate brother. I might not have survived the Middle East without him," Mac admitted in a low voice. "He was just... he was always there and always concerned. He's such a good guy. I wish he was happier."

Will had to remember to send the boy a bottle of scotch or maybe even take him out to bar or a game... or something. If he mattered that much to Mac and if he helped her in the Middle East then Will owed the boy and he owed him a lot. Maybe he could even give the kid some pointers on being with the love of your life. "You mean you wish he was with Maggie?"

"Yes, no... Oh I don't know. I just know that he really cared about her and I just... I don't want this Hallie girl to be another Lisa. I think Maggie might be his rosebuds and I think Maggie could do with being plucked."

"Well, I was going to advise Charlie to renew his... _friendship_ with Leona," Will admitted to his Kenzie. God, he suddenly wanted everyone in the world to get together with someone and just be able to feel half as good as he did right this minute.

"Jesus Christ, look at us, we should go into a matchmaking company with our plans," Mac joked. She understood how her felt though. She was so happy nothing... not even Jerry fucking Dantana and the mess of Genoa could possibly bring her down.

"I was a pretty good Director of Morale I'll remind you," Will said kissing his beloved behind her ear eliciting one of those moans he loved so much. He can't believe that she finally going to be his.

His lover, his fiancé, his wife, Mackenzie.

Mackenzie McHale McAvoy.

They'll have to change the sign on her office door won't they? He'll have to remember that, be the one to buy her, or maybe get the kids of the newsroom to buy her the new plaque. Unless she decides not to change her name. He could understand that, professionally it would be easier, but for some reason he wants her to change her name to his, so that everyone knows exactly who she is and everything she has, and everything he loves in her and everything they mean to each other. Apparently he's even more old fashioned then he thought, and not that it really matters anyway, but traditions, well sometimes they really do mean something.

"Yes, yes, I know. I believe you reminded me at the beginning of this conversation," Mac laughed before it turn into yet another moan. The lips of her beloved once again rediscovering her mouth.

"I love you." He says, gasping and panting as he pulls away, and she laughs. "What, I mean it!" Of course he means it. He's always meant it.

"I know!" She stands in between his legs and pulls him forward by the lapels, kissing him, hard, until she pulls back, catching her breath as she readjusts his tie. "I love you too." She smiles. "And I can't believe you finally asked me!" She pounds his chest repeatedly but lightly with the palms of her hands, giddy as a schoolgirl and feeling light as air. "I'm so excited!" He picks her up and spins her around, but puts her down a moment later.

"What do you mean finally?" She laughs, and he laughs, and once they're done laughing, he puts a gentle hand on her cheek and kisses her once more, tenderly and softly this time, then embraces her, wrapping his arms around her lovingly and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm glad we're doing this." She says, leaning into his shoulder and gazing up at him adoringly.

"Thank god."

Never had those words been truer.

* * *

Okay so let me know what you thought of that? I didn't really like the ending bit at the same time I didn't really know _how_ to end it so I thought that this would do.

This will truly be my last update until November 13th but hopefully by then I'll have plenty of things written to post. Either way I've decided my education for the next 5 weeks anyway should be put first ;)

Catch you on the flip side :)


End file.
